The Night
by monchele
Summary: Lea was a huge Finchel shipper herself and she liked to make sure, since they weren't going to get any photos of Cory and Lea together tonight, that in a subtle way, their fans knew that Cory and Lea were still kind of 'together.' Monchele Golden Globes.


**A/N: Dianna and Lea are living together in this story. The perspectives are of Cory and Lea. And all these tweets are real.**

It was the night. It was _the_ night. The night of all nights. The Glee Cast were going to the Golden Globes. The show itself was up for the award they had won last year, so they didn't expect to win. They expected to lose to Modern Family. Also Chris, Jane, Matt and Lea were up for awards and they were all nervous with a mixture of excitement at the prospect of them being big winners that night.

Some of the guys (Mark, Cory, Kevin, Chris and Chord – Darren and Harry said they were going to probably be late to the awards because they were busy) decided they would meet up and chill out together during the day before the awards. Basically they were just hanging around the place. Chris was so excited and nervous at the same time because he was up for an award that night so he shouted everyone lunch. After a lot of argument between Brad Falchuk and Ryan Murphy, Brad scored everyone the day off from dance rehearsals because of the awards.

As the guys were walking back from lunch at around 3pm so they could go back to their respective apartments to get ready, Mark wrapped his arm around Chris' shoulders.

"So my boy's up for an award?" he asked and all the guys chuckled. "_And _you've got a date." He nudged Chris.

"Lucky," mumbled Kevin.

"Aww poor Kev," said Mark, letting go of Chris and pinching Kevin's cheeks.

Kevin swatted Mark's hands away.

"Didn't you ask Jenna to go with you?" Cory asked, confused. Everyone thought that Finn was starting to rub off on him.

"I was going to!" he said in his defence.

"Yeah I hear that," said Mark as he stopped smiling for the first time since they had been walking. "I was gonna ask Di but Alex is going... and he's taking her."

Everyone from the cast liked Alex Pettyfer, Dianna's boyfriend, but Mark had a deep hatred for him. He'd never admit it but he was jealous that he was going out with Dianna and he wasn't. He had a real soft spot for Dianna. He really liked her and at one point it seemed like she really liked him. That was until she met Alex and they co-starred in 'I Am Number Four' together.

"What about Lea?" Mark asked Cory, changing the subject slightly. "Is Theo going?"

"I don't know," Cory, answered truthfully, "She never mentioned it to me."

"That girl tells you everything," said Kevin, smirking.

"Well not about if Theo is coming or not," muttered Cory.

"Ask her anyway!" Mark poked Cory's arm. "He's probably busy with American Idiot, or whatever the musical he's in."

"Me asking Lea is like you asking Dianna, it's pointless."

The cast _really_ didn't like Theo Stockman. He was kind of rude to them, especially Cory because he knew Cory was head-over-heels in love with Lea. Lea tried to keep him away from the Glee set as much as possible, because she was sorry about the way he was acting.

"I don't know, man, you should give it a go," encouraged Mark.

"Look at us," chimed in Chord from the back of the group. "We're gossiping like little girls."

"Nah, I think it's more men who are super jealous of the girl they love's dates," said Mark.

"Hey, this is me," said Cory as they arrived out the front of his apartment. All the guys had met there and parked their cars out front because it was closest to the restaurant they went to for lunch.

"Alright, see you there," winked Mark. "You better ask Lea!" he pointed at Cory.

Cory rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Whatever."

* * *

Lea and Dianna had spent basically the whole day getting ready for the Golden Globes. Lea was extremely excited just to be nominated for one. She really didn't expect to win but she said she'd see what happens.

"Hurry up!" said Dianna, jumping up and down. "Come on, come on, I want to see your dress!"

Lea opened the door of her bedroom to reveal to Dianna her beautiful soft pink Oscar de la Renta dress, carrying her Louboutins in her hand.

Dianna gasped, "Aww!" She ran up to Lea and hugged her tight; "You'll have guys hanging off you with that dress!"

Lea blushed, immediately thinking of Cory.

"So was there a particular reason why Theo couldn't make it?" Dianna asked as she fixed her hair in the mirror. Her dress was a pale gold she looked gorgeous in it.

Lea scoffed, "He said he had '_better things to do_'."

"Better things to do than go to the Golden Globes with his girlfriend because she might possibly win one?" Dianna asked incredulously. "God, I wouldn't take that crap, Lea. You deserve so much better."

"Thanks Di, but... I _really_ like Theo. But you are right; I don't know how long I can take this crap from him. I know he's busy with American Idiot but... he didn't have to say it was better than going to the awards with me," she slumped down on the couch.

"You should take a date," said Dianna, sitting down next to her and wrapping her arm around her.

"Like who?"

"I'm sure Cory is dying to go with you," said Dianna, giggling.

Lea blushed and looked down when she heard Cory's name. The problem with Theo wasn't just because he treated her like crap, it was because she also really liked Cory, and Theo knew it so he always gave Cory a hard time. Lea couldn't ask Cory to go with her; it would just complicate things with Theo. Plus, after the breakup of their characters, Finn and Rachel, on Glee, they had been asked by Ryan Murphy to stay away from each other at public events so that the breakup would seem more real. Things were weird between them anyway. On set they hardly spoke. They had been filming a scene for the Super Bowl episode and afterwards Lea called out to Cory so they could talk and he just kept walking. Lea really missed Cory, and he had no idea.

Lea smiled, "I miss him, Di."

"Well give him a call! See if he wants to go with you."

"Can't. Ryan specifically asked that we stay away from each other in public," said Lea, kind of sad about it.

"Oh yeah, I remember," said Dianna. "You should still talk to him though. I'm sure he misses you too."

Lea smiled again and nodded, "Yeah I will. Thanks Di."

"Any time," Dianna smiled and wrapped both arms around Lea for a hug.

* * *

The Glee limo came at around 5:30. They needed 3 _huge_ limos to fit the whole cast in. Kevin, Chord, Mark, Naya (who Mark asked to go with him), Heather (who was Harry's date, but he was coming later), Chris, Ashley and Jenna were in the limo Cory was going in. Obviously it was a very large limo. Cory assumed that Alex, Dianna, Theo and Lea would all take their own limo to the awards. All the adults: Jayma, Jane, Matt and Dot were all in their own limo.

It was like Heather was reading Cory's mind. Before he got in the limo he heard her say, "How cute is it that Matt asked Jayma to be his date?"

As Cory stepped into the limo he could hear a bunch of 'awws'. Cory rolled his eyes playfully. He sat down and caught a glimpse of Naya and Heather sitting across from him. His eyes widened at the top of Naya's dress. Her, Heather and Jenna looked gorgeous. He couldn't wait to see what Lea looked like. Naya caught Cory looking at her dress and gave him a look. He pretended to look away and she smirked. Mark wrapped his arm around Naya's shoulders and raised an eyebrow at Cory. Cory knew he wanted to know whether he asked Lea to the awards or not.

"No, Mark. We're not allowed to be seen together or whatever," Cory rolled his eyes.

"But you wanted to, didn't you?" Mark replied.

Everyone else in the limo was looking back and forth between Mark and Cory because they didn't know what they were talking about.

"Of course I wanted to!" he said frustrated but then he mumbled, "But she wouldn't have said yes."

"Who? _Lea_?" asked Heather. "Lea is crazy about you. You're all she talks about," she sniffed.

Naya rolled her eyes noticeably. There was a rumour going around that Naya had a crush on Cory, but she denied it every time the subject came up.

"She has a boyfriend, Heather," said Naya. "They're friends. That's it, right Cory?"

Mark rolled his eyes before Cory could reply, "Uh huh, _sure_."

Naya looked unimpressed for the rest of the limo ride, crossing her arms and scowling, just like her character always did.

* * *

The limo pulled out the front of Dianna and Lea's apartment with Alex inside. Lea felt like such a third wheel stealing a ride from Alex and Dianna in their limo. They got their limo early so they figured they would be the first cast members there. Before they got out of the limo, Alex kissed Dianna quite passionately, which made Lea sigh. Her relationship with Theo would never be like that. Alex would be sitting on the complete opposite side of the room and Dianna would have to stay with the cast. She immediately thought of how it felt kissing Cory. It was nothing like kissing Theo. Even though they were acting, chills ran up and down her spine every single time. And sometimes she would even screw up the scene just so they could run through the kiss again. Not that Cory ever complained. If it felt so right kissing him on set, imagine what it would feel like when it was just them.

Dianna and Lea stepped out of the limo, and immediately camera flashes were going off everywhere. They smiled, waved and posed as they were told to do when they came to events like this. They were right; they were the first cast members there. They decided just to hang around on the red carpet (and try and meet as many people as possible) until they arrived.

* * *

Cory and the rest of the cast in their limo got out. Cory fixed his bowtie. He was actually _nervous_ to see what Lea looked like. He knew she would be stunning but he didn't know she would take his breath away like she did.

He could unmistakeably see her from across the red carpet. She was in an amazing long pink dress, her hair all pinned up. She looked more beautiful than Cory ever thought she could be. He realised his mouth was half hanging open and shut it quickly because there were a dozen cameras on him. He fixed his bowtie again nervously and went to join the rest of the cast on the red carpet.

He avoided her at first, following the request of Ryan for them to stay away from each other. He didn't think he could keep it up all night though. Kevin dragged me over in front of the cameras so all us guys could get a shot in together. Cory wasn't really in the mood for all this photography; all he wanted was to see Lea.

"Hey Cory," said Dianna coming up next to him.

He grinned, "Hey Di." He wrapped his arms around her for a hug. "You look gorgeous."

"Thank you," she said, smiling wider and then whispered, "Lea's over there with Jenna and Naya if you want to see her."

Cory half rolled his eyes, "Thanks Dianna I'll keep that in mind."

She winked as she went to join her cast mates.

Cory took a deep breath; they might have to sit near each other at the awards so he might as well talk to her now. No one would see them; it was behind all the cameras. Conveniently, Jenna and Naya had left Lea so there was his opening. He smiled and walked up to her. His breath was caught in his throat; she looked even more incredible close-up.

"Cory!" she half-whispered as she practically jumped into his arms for a hug.

He held her around the waist and buried his face in her hair, trying not to ruin it in the process. "I missed you," he admitted.

"I missed you!" she said, letting go of him and fixing his bowtie for him. She laughed.

He smiled as he looked into her eyes, "You're really beautiful, you know?"

She blushed noticeably and looked down. That was her habit when someone complimented her like that. "Thank you Cory."

* * *

He called her beautiful. Sure, he had called her beautiful countless times before. But something about this one was different, she actually felt it. She felt that he meant it, not just in her Oscar de la Renta dress but all the time. That was what was so great about Cory, he was so open and honest and sincere. He was one of the sweetest people Lea had ever met. She smiled up at him and looked around. They realised they were the only members of the cast on the red carpet.

"Crap," muttered Cory.

Lea giggled, "Come on, let's go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him inside the building.

Lea's heart sank when Ryan told them that they had to split and sit at different tables. Cory looked pissed, like he was going to yell at him or something but Lea gave his hand a squeeze, to tell him it was okay. He instantly calmed down and went to sit at the other table. She noticed him smiling at her from across the other table. They had a good view of each other. They were ignoring every other cast member who was mingling with various celebrities around them. Naya looked like she was talking to Halle Berry, but Lea only had eyes for Cory.

Ricky Gervais came on the stage and began to do his famous comedic opening. The cast laughed at certain bits and frowned at others. They watched the beginning of the awards, the nerves growing as it got closer and closer to them announcing the nominees for the first award of the night that Glee was up for.

* * *

When Chris Colfer's name was called out for the Golden Globe, the whole cast just erupted with cheers, tears, hugs and lots and lots of screaming. Especially from Amber. Cory was so happy for him; he gave him a pat on the back as he walked up to receive the award. The whole room was cheering for him, he looked so overwhelmed. 20 years old and to win a Golden Globe, but it was Chris, he had a lot of talent.

He went on stage and began to speak. The whole cast couldn't stop smiling; they were so _thrilled_ for Chris. Cory was sitting next to Jayma, who looked absolutely stunning that night. She tapped him on the shoulder and pointed over to Lea, who was wiping tears away from her eyes. She had her hand on her heart as tears filled her eyes again. Chris and Lea had the best relationship. They were best friends and they had the most talent out of all the cast combined. They spent so much time together, and although their characters were rivals on the show, even _they_ were starting to form a friendship. Cory smiled at Lea; she was such a kind-hearted person.

Cory almost forgot, everyone who had Twitter had decided to tweet about the night as it went along. He decided he'd tweet about Chris' Golden Globe win, although thousands of Glee fans would have already seen it on TV as it was live. He took his iPhone out of his pocket and logged in to Twitter. He looked at the homepage to see that Amber had already tweeted only a minute before. He leaned over to look at Amber who had her phone in her hands, grinning widely at Chris on the stage who was talking about the show. He quickly tweeted, 'Chris Colfer wins the golden globe! yaaaayyyyy! go glee!'. He was so excited that he added the extra letters and exclamation marks in it without realising and he pressed the share button.

Chris came back to the table after a few more awards had been announced. He passed the Golden Globe around. Everyone stared at it in awe and Cory looked over at Lea again when he had it. He pointed at her and then at the Golden Globe as if to say, "Yeah, you could have one of these by the end of the night." Lea shook her head; she still didn't believe she could win it. She was the most talented singer, dancer and most importantly actress out of all of the nominees in her category.

The cast were over the moon that Chris won as with shaking hands he tweeted out to the world thanking every fan of the show. They could've walked away happy with what they had won for the show. But of course there was more.

They weren't as surprised when Jane won her award, since she had already won a couple of others for Glee and Sue Sylvester was comic genius. But everyone still cheered for her just the same as they did with Chris. Even Lea teared up again. Cory was fighting the urge the entire time to go hold her, even though she wasn't upset, he hated seeing her cry.

And that's when the nominees were read out for the award Lea was up for. Cory was quite confident that Lea was a shoe-in. But when they read out a name that wasn't Lea Michele, Cory felt quite cheated. He knew Lea would be upset, even if she didn't show it at all on the outside. He knew her better than anyone here, he would know. He dared to look over at her, she had a smile plastered on her face and she was clapping for the woman who won the award. Cory had already forgotten her name. He smiled, her time would come.

* * *

Lea didn't win her award, but she was okay with that. One of her best friends in the entire world, Chris Colfer, had won and Jane Lynch also snagged one. Lea was barely even paying attention to what award was up now. But then the word "Glee" reverberated around the room and she realised that they had won their award. That was definitely the icing on the cake.

She waited to be one of the last ones to get up on stage and so did Cory. They grinned at each other as they walked up on stage together. Don't Stop Believin' was playing in the background and Lea smiled at her and Cory's voices in harmony. God they sounded good together.

"Don't worry about your award," Cory whispered in her ear. "You're still a winner to me." He winked and Lea's heart melted.

Ryan and Brad gave their speeches out to the audience and they all went backstage to have their interviews and whatnot.

"Hey Cory," said Lea cautiously when they knew they were out of sight of cameras. "Can I borrow your iPhone?"

Cory normally never let anyone touch his iPhone, but of course Lea was the exception, "Sure."

He handed her the phone and she went into Twitter. She realised he was still logged in after tweeting congratulations to Jane. Without him looking, she quickly tweeted: 'yay! ! !' and hoped the fans would pick up the use of exclamation marks and would figure out that Lea was tweeting. Lea was a huge Finchel shipper herself, and she liked to make sure, since they weren't going to get any photos of Cory and Lea together tonight, that in a subtle way, their fans knew that Cory and Lea were still kind of _together_. She smirked at herself, feeling kind of naughty for tweeting on Cory's account. She quickly logged out and went to her own where she tweeted congratulations to Chris, Jane and the show.

She then went to the 'msleamichele' bit where she could check tweets to her. And what she saw genuinely shocked her. Most of the tweets were from people saying things like 'msleamichele's crying for chriscolfer was so fake! God, I thought you were an actress? How about try harder!' She suddenly felt tears in her eyes. There were a lot of them like that. She knew she shouldn't get upset at people on the Internet saying things about her. But she couldn't believe that they couldn't believe that she was _actually_ crying for her friend. One of her _best_ friends.

They hadn't reached the interview room yet but she stopped and let everyone go ahead. She leaned up against the wall of the deserted hallway and began to sob into her hands.

* * *

Cory was still walking, chatting with all the cast. Amber came up to him, looking concerned.

"Have you seen some of the tweets going to Lea? They're so rude! They think she was fake crying over Chris."

"_What?_" he asked. He couldn't believe it.

His hand immediately went to his pocket but he realised Lea still had his iPhone.

"Where is Lea?" Cory asked and Amber shrugged, looking around. "I'll try and find her. Be back soon."

Cory began to head in the opposite direction to where they came, hoping to run into Lea.

He did run into Lea but it definitely wasn't what he was expecting. She was basically curled up into a ball on the ground crying. Cory then knew she must have seen the tweets. Either that or he was right before, she really was upset over her award.

"Lea…" he said kneeling down beside her.

"Cory?" she asked, hopeful. Her hair was a mess as she looked up, tears still brimming in her eyes.

"Hey," he said softly, and instinctively put his hand on her cheek. His thumb brushed along it gently, wiping away the tears.

"Cory," she said biting her lip and grabbing hold of his forearm. "They-They-"

He cut her off, "I know." He wrapped his arm around her and pushed her forwards into him so her head rested on his chest.

"No, no," she mumbled, "I'll ruin your bowtie."

Cory chuckled softly and helped her stand up, "No you won't." He wrapped his arm around her waist.

She was starting to calm down already. She sighed loudly, "Why does everyone hate me Cory?"

He raised his eyebrow at her, "No one hates you, Lea."

"Twitter does," she mumbled.

Cory scoffed, "People on Twitter don't matter. They're just jealous. They'll never be as talented and as gorgeous as you," he bit his lip, wondering if he said too much.

Lea smiled for the first time since Cory found her. "Thank you, Cory," she whispered as she leaned her head into his side.

"I doubt you want to go to the interview room looking like that," Cory speculated.

She didn't answer, she just shook her head.

"Come on," he encouraged. "There's another interview later. We can just hang around before it."

* * *

God, he was so… _perfect_. When he touched her face, all time just stopped. Lea thought her feelings for Cory grew rapidly just tonight. She realised that she really needed him, she depended on him, and she relied on him. He led her to the bathroom and waited on a seat outside (after fixing his bowtie in the bathroom of course). She emerged 20 minutes later with reapplied makeup and redone hair.

"How do I look?" she asked, looking at her dress.

"Perfect," he smiled.

Lea was taken aback by his response, her eyes widened. It was one simple word and it had the ability to make her speechless. She couldn't think of anything to say so she just smiled back. A buzzing sound came out of nowhere. Cory pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey Dianna. Lea and I are fine," he said 'yeah' a few times. Then he looked shocked, "No, Di, me and Lea aren't doing anything dirty!"

Lea burst out laughing.

"We're at the bathrooms. Uh huh. Yeah, we'll be at the second interview with the whole cast. Yep. Alright, Di, see you later," Cory hung up the phone. "Seriously! Doing something dirty? _Us_?"

Lea mumbled quietly, "Can you really blame them for thinking that, Cory?"

"You have a boyfriend, Lea."

"Hm," was all she could say.

Cory rolled his eyes, amused. "Come on, we should get to that interview."

She slipped her hand into his without thinking and quickly pulled it out again, "Sorry."

He smiled and took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks for all this, Cory."

"Any time."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments.

"Uh, we should be –"

"Yep."

* * *

Things shouldn't be awkward at all between them. They've known each other for what, almost two years? And things just kept getting weirder that night. Cory always liked Lea, a lot more than a friend but of course he never had the guts to say anything. And then Theo came along and Cory missed his chance but… something about Lea tonight shocked him. Was she kind of… _flirting_ with him? And where the hell was Theo? Lea hadn't mentioned Theo at all during the night.

The after party was after the big interview. The interview was basically all of us crammed into a tiny room and asked questions. Dianna and Lea came in late, they were probably gossiping, as they do. Cory's eyes lit up when Lea walked in the room; it was like she was all that mattered. But as soon as she sat on Chord's lap, the jealousy kicked in. Cory was never really a jealous person when it came to the other girls he had dated, but Lea was something different entirely. He shuffled along the row uncomfortably. He had to stand at the back because the couch wasn't big enough to fit the whole cast on it. He was glaring daggers at Chord and he looked up at him, shrugged innocently and made himself more comfortable with Lea in his lap.

As soon as the interview was over, he stormed out of the room before anyone else had a chance to get to the door. Lea looked concerned after him. He didn't mean to get jealous over something little like that. It was just the way he was.

"Cory!" Lea complained as he walked down the hallway. "I know why you're so mad but I don't know why at the same time." She scrunched up her face in confusion.

"What? You don't think I knew what that was? Chord likes you!" he threw his arms up in the air and continued walking.

Lea stopped walking but still called after him and sighed afterwards, "But I don't like him, Cory."

Cory was angry, and he had absolutely no idea where the rage was coming from. But he took it all out on Lea.

"But _I_ like you, okay? I've liked you since we first met! I'm such a dickhead for not going after you and then _Theo _came along." He began pacing now. Lea looking at him, eyes wide with shock. "Perfect little Theo came to the rescue and now you two play happy couple while every night I sit there thinking 'why the hell aren't I good enough for Lea?'!"

"Cory..." she began but he cut her off.

"Where the hell is Theo anyway? You had the possibility of winning a Golden Globe tonight! I would have been there for you, no matter what crappy Broadway show I'm on!"

Lea looked down sadly, "I don't want to talk about Theo..."

"Yeah well he's not good enough for you, Lea!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

She began to walk towards him, "Well I'm sick of you bashing Theo _and_ Chord just because you're some jealous idiot!"

That stung.

"And it's none of your business who I date!"

Cory couldn't take any of this anymore. It was now or never, he thought. He took a step closer to her to close the gap between them, wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her into him and kissed her.

* * *

It was everything she thought it would be and more. Cory Monteith was kissing her. Her heart was pounding in her chest as what felt like shockwaves ran all through her body. They had kissed before on set, but it was nothing like this. _This_ was a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair in the process. She moaned involuntarily as his lips made its way to her neck, sucking softly on the exposed skin.

"Cory," she whispered as she pressed her lips to his again. She couldn't get enough.

"Hm?" he asked as he ran his lips along her jaw line, planting random kisses there.

She had goosebumps all over her body has more and more chills ran up and down her spine. "Not here," she whispered. "Someone could catch us."

She thought Cory would be opposed to it and keep doing what he was doing but he actually let her go and stepped back a step. Lea didn't like it; she wanted to be close to him again. "You're right."

She bit her lip and smiled wide. "That was perfect, Cory," she said. "You're perfect." She said the last bit in a soft whisper.

Cory showed a grin, which slowly faded into a frown, "I shouldn't have done that."

"What? Cory, no -"

"I shouldn't have done that!" he repeated and began walking very fast away from her.

"Cory! Please!" she called out to him before he rounded the corner and disappeared.

Tears began forming in her eyes, she was about to ruin her makeup for the second time tonight. She really, really liked Cory. A lot more than she knew she should. Tonight especially, her feelings had gone out of control for him. And _finally_ when he kisses her, he turns around and says it was a mistake. She put her head in her hands. _Why do all my relationships end up ruined?_

* * *

Lea arrived late to the after party. Everyone else was already there, admiring the Golden Globes and sitting around at the bar talking. Naya was talking to Cory but then she spotted Natalie Portman and she insisted that she had to say hello. Naya was obsessed with the celebrities tonight. Cory spotted Lea by the door and froze. He licked his lips; he could still taste her on him. Lea looked extremely hurt. He had walked away from her for her own good. If a camera had caught them together, her relationship with Theo would be over just like that.

He watched her join Dianna, Jenna and Amber on the lounge and ordered a round of drinks for them all. Oh this wasn't going to end well.

* * *

A few more rounds later, and Lea could feel the alcohol setting in. She needed help to the bar twice from fellow cast mates because she was that wobbly. The last time she went up to the bar, her phone rang so she quickly made her way outside on the deck where a lot of other people were and answered. Cory could see the entire thing from his seat. Her facial expressions went from shock to upset. Something was up. He could also hear her now as well. She kept saying 'please don't do this' over and over. She then burst into tears, it was horrible. Cory had never seen Lea cry like that before. She hung up the phone and rushed through the bar area and went through the door. Cory followed her.

He followed her all the way to the front door, where the empty red carpet was. All the reporters and photographers had left because obviously no one was going on the red carpet anymore. She took off her Louboutins and carried them across the red carpet all the way out onto the street in the dark.

That's where she broke down. She let out a broken cry and slumped down on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Cory looked at her heartbroken; she had never seen her like this before. He realised he couldn't just leave her there; he didn't _want_ to leave her there, no matter what the hell happened earlier.

"Lea..." he whispered as he knelt down next to her.

She looked up at him, and her eyes, the light she always had in her eyes had just disappeared. She began to cry again when she realised it was him.

"Lea, please," he said with a shaky voice. "If I did this I am _so_ unbelievably sorry."

"Of course you did this!" she cried at him. "You just _had_ to kiss me, didn't you?"

She stood up, Louboutins still in her hand, and began to storm off towards the road. She was still bawling her gorgeous eyes out. Cory stood up and tried to turn her around but she hit his arm away. He then wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't move. They were almost in the middle of the street now, the moon rising higher in the sky. That was when she began to choke and sob all over again.

"Lea, please tell me what happened."

She turned around and looked up at him with her big beautiful brown eyes, wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. This time she really didn't care if she messed up his bowtie. "They saw us, Cory," she said, holding him tighter. "They saw what we did; it's been caught on camera! It was on the behind the scenes of the Golden Globes. The whole world saw us!" she wailed.

"Including Theo," Cory guessed.

"He broke up with me, Cory. God, I'm not good enough for _any_ guy!"

"Hey," he whispered, tilting her head up with his hand so she could look in his eyes. "Any guy would be so lucky to have you. It was my fault; I told you I shouldn't have tried it. I'm sorry."

"But I wanted you to kiss me," she blurted out.

Cory raised an eyebrow at her.

"It was my fault..." Tears streamed down her face. "I... I fell for you... I should've broken up with Theo sooner but... I don't know."

"Y-You _fell_ for me?" Cory asked. He was in shock. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"I didn't mean to... Sorry," she mumbled.

"No, no, no, you've got this backwards," said Cory, putting her face between his hands. "I'm... never mind." He couldn't believe he almost said that.

"Cory what is it?"

"You don't want to know."

"I do."

"It'll ruin everything."

"No it won't."

"No, really, you won't want to talk to me after."

"Just tell me, Cory!"

"I'm in love with you."

* * *

That made Lea stop. Her jaw dropped and she froze with shock. _Cory Allan Monteith was in love with her._ She could feel the tears coming again. Her bottom lip quivered as she spoke, "C-Cory."

And that's when she felt his lips crash onto hers. She forgot everything. All the things she wanted to say to him immediately left her head as the chills began again. She could feel it. She couldn't believe she couldn't the first time. She could feel his love and care in that one simple kiss. Lea sighed happily into the kiss before he broke it off.

"Cory..." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck like she had done earlier in the night. "I thought Theo was the best thing that ever happened to me but... I was wrong."

Cory looked at her with a questioning look.

"All I ever wanted was you," she admitted, her face going red within seconds of saying it.

"Lea..."

"I don't care if our characters have broken up... I don't even care if we have to keep it a secret. But I want _it_. You and me, it's what I wanted all along, I just... never realised it until now," Lea looked up at him, biting her lip, a small smile forming on her face. "And I might just be..."

"What?" Cory asked when she stopped talking.

"I might just be falling in love with you."

She could see his eyes widening before she leaned up to kiss him softly. "So... what do you think."

"I was thinking why the hell we didn't do this sooner," he chuckled and she giggled, lacing her fingers with his.

"Come on," she said, pulling him along the red carpet, "I don't care what Ryan says, I want to show you off." She poked out her tongue.

She really didn't care what the other cast members or Ryan had to say about this. Just because Finn and Rachel had broken up, doesn't mean that Cory and Lea had to stay apart as well. I mean, Cory was _in love_ with her. Cory was in love with her. It still refused to sink in. And now he was hers, she squeezed his hand while thinking about that.

Even though she would wake up to a lot of hate tweets from stupid followers saying that she was a fake and how she shouldn't have broken up with Theo, she was over the moon that she finally had the guy that she knew she could depend on the most. Cory wasn't just the guy she knew she was falling in love with, he was her _best friend_ and that's what made it so much more special.

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think :) And yes we all know the ending is crappy (I've never been good at endings), so don't tell me again :D**


End file.
